


Your Place or Mine?

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	1. Part I

The door to the infirmary slammed open and in came two women, one held her wrist to her chest, while the other woman held her and guided her to a bed.

“What happened?” The Sister asked, hurriedly walking them to the bed nearest her desk.

“I was mopping the floors in the kitchen, and she came in and slipped. Her hand broke the fall.” One woman said, helping the her injured friend to the bed.

“Alright,” The Sister turned to her assistant, “could you please bring me that chair so we can elevate her hand.” She pointed to a chair standing next to the entrance of the infirmary.

The Sister examined the swollen wrist. “I’m going to put some ice on this to reduce the swelling, then I’m going to bandage it to compress it, okay?”

The injured woman nodded her head frantically, her eyes never leaving her injured wrist.

It took a while for the assistant to just retrieve the chair, but before the Sister wondered where she could be, the assistant came back. She set the chair between the Sister and the bed.

“Also Sister, someone left a message for you.” She held out her hand holding a piece of paper.

“That’s fine, leave it on my desk.” The Sister said, not even looking at her assistant, as she took the injured hand and rested it over the head of the chair.

“But Sister, it says it’s an emergency. I think you should-” The assistant continued, pushing the note to the Sister again.

“I said leave it on my desk.” The Sister snapped at her.

“But it’s from a Nameless Ghoul.” The assistant emphasized, raising her voice slightly.

The Sister turned to her, eyes darting to the note. She took it into her hand and opened it. The note said that there was indeed an emergency, and that she was needed immediately. At the bottom of the page was a symbol, her Ghoul’s symbol.

The Sister studied it.

“I have to take this. Can I leave her to you?” She asked her assistant, her brow furrowed with worry.

“Yes, yes it’s fine. I’ll handle this. You hurry.” Her assistant said, pulling the Sister away from where she stood.

The Sister nodded and took a small case that was sitting on her desk, and made her way out of the infirmary.

As she traveled her way across the abbey to her Ghoul, she couldn’t help but think and worry what might have happened to him. Did he break something, was he ill? With all these thoughts running through her mind, she almost forgot to turn into a corner leading to her destination.

She walked down a dimly lit corridor, faint rays of light shining through a window at the end of it, that looked as if it was boarded up. Along the corridor stood large wooden doors, each one leading to a Nameless Ghoul’s quarters.

She counted each door that she passed until she found her Ghoul’s. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She went to turn the handle and found it unlocked. She opened the door to a large room. At the far end of it, curtains covered where the windows stood, dust particles dancing where light shone through. Lamps stood lit on the walls, illuminating the room.

Setting her case on a table next to the doorway, she walked to the middle of the room. She walked past a writing desk on her right, and a leather couch to her left before stopping just in front of the bed. She looked around, calling her Ghoul’s name. Where is he? What is going on?

Without warning, she felt arms snake around her waist.

“You came,” The Nameless Ghoul crept up behind her, burying his face into her neck and smelling her hair. He pressed his body against hers, and she felt something rub against her lower back. She took a breath and sighed.

“You know, if you keep this up, I’ll be out of a job.” She rested her arms over his, and squeezed them in her hands. “They will have to replace me.” She quipped.

She rested her head against the Ghoul’s, who was now resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Oh, but I do need you, Sister.” The Ghoul reached a hand up to her jaw and tilted her head to the side, away from his. “I have an ache that so desperately needs a cure.” He breathed into her hair, his body grinding further against hers.

She responded by moving her head back on his shoulder, letting him feel her. She then took his arm that was around her waist and freed herself. Holding onto his hand, she turned around and reached one hand to his masked face.

“My sweet darling,” she said in a honeyed tone, “let’s see what I can do to help.” If he was so desperate to see her, well why not indulge him.

With the Ghoul still facing her, she put a hand on his chest and led him to the bed, pushing him down. She hiked up her dress and straddled him, she moved her hips against him, feeling his erection through the fabric separating their skin.

She lowered her face to his, she could hear his muffled breaths under his mask. A sly smile crept across her lips before she tilted up his mask and kissed him. His face in her hands, she kissed him intently, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

“Now, let’s see if I can find those aches and pains of yours,” she said, straightening up and grinding her hips against his again. She chuckled at the sound he made from under her. She worked her way down the buttons on his clothes and exposing his torso.

“Is it here?” She said, kissing his neck. “Or here?” She kissed his collar bone, and continued down his chest. “Or perhaps it’s here?” She said, her voice breathy against his nipple. She sucked on it, twirling her tongue around its erect peak.

The Ghoul dug his fingers into her rump, the Sister giggling as he did. The Sister could see in his eyes how hard it was for him to lay under her for so long; it made her proud. His eyes, dark with lust, fighting every instinct in himself to just flip her over and fuck her, right then and there. Right now she was in control, and if he truly wants it, he will have to endure. After all, he was the one who called her.

As her mouth found his other nipple, she let one hand drift down his stomach and under her.

“Oh, what’s this?” She slipped her hand into his trousers, stroking him, “my poor darling, you must be in agony.” He cursed under his breath, frustrated.

She smiled, biting her lip as she shifted herself and moved down on him. She unbuttoned his trousers, pulled out his hardened cock and proceeded to stroke him. She licked him up his length before wrapping her lips around him, taking him deep into her mouth. He writhed beneath her, and put a fist against his mouth, his muffled breaths growing shallow. He then propped himself on his elbows to steady himself, or perhaps to get a better look at her. At the sight and feel of her, he threw his head back in ecstasy. Using her lips, tongue and hand, she worked away at him. She reached up one hand on his heaving chest and he held onto it, a strangled cry leaving him.

He looked back down on her. Letting go of her hand, he reached out to her, moved aside any stray hairs about her face and watched, eyes wide with lust. He threw his head back once again, his hips bucking. He held tightly onto her hair, making her quicken her pace, guiding him to his release. A string of hoarse curses left his lips as he filled her mouth. She moaned into him, feeling his warmth and letting it flow down her throat. Slowly, she pulled him out of her mouth, leaving a string of fluid attached to her bottom lip, which she licked clean from his tip.

Wiping her lips with her fingers, she crawled up over him to his face once again, a satisfied smile on her face. He rubbed a thumb on her bottom lip before taking her chin and kissing her sweetly. She dropped down beside him, as he fixed up his trousers.

“‘An emergency,’” she scoffed, “you’re going to have to think of a better excuse next time, because that one’s going to get old real quick.” She smiled at him.

He pulled her close to him, putting an arm under her shoulders and letting her nestle into him as she hooked a leg between his thighs.

“Well, at least it worked this time.” He said, twirling bits of her hair in his fingers, a smile in his tone.

“No, really. You know how busy I can get. I had to leave a woman with a sprained wrist back there.” She said.

“Oh, she’ll be fine. I’m sure your assistant’s more than capable.”

“Oh, stop!” She remarked, playfully hitting her hand against his chest. “But really, we need some sort of arrangement, at least.” She rested her hand on his chest, feeling his still quickened heartbeat.

“Alright, I understand.” He took her hand, lightly placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“But I am free tonight,” She titled her head up, breathing against his jaw, her voice almost a whisper. “What do you say? Your place or mine?”

The Ghoul placed another soft kiss on her knuckles. “We’ll see.”


	2. Part II

It was evening, candles stood lit around the infirmary and standing in front of her desk, the Sister stood and organized her desk from the mess of that day. She was so preoccupied with arranging it, that she did not hear the faint click of the lock on the infirmary door.

The Sister’s back facing him, the Nameless Ghoul made his way towards her. He stood directly behind her now, and somehow feeling his presence, she dropped what she was doing.

“So I guess, it’s my place then.” She smirked, still with her back to him.

“That’s right,” He whispered in her ear. He put an arm around her shoulder and placed his hand on her jaw, while his other hand groped her breast.

The Sister leaned back into him, her hands finding his hips, she moved her body against his. His hand on her jaw, he tilted her head to the side. Tipping up his mask, lips found skin, and so did teeth. With his other hand, he pulled down the elastic that was the neckline of her dress and freed her breasts, kneading and groping.

The Sister could feel him harden against her back, the Ghoul then put a foot in between hers and slid them apart. Without warning, the Ghoul pushed the Sister against the table, causing her to almost fall face-first, had she not put her arms forward for support. The Ghoul’s lips left the Sister’s neck, his breath now hot against her cheek, he concentrated on grinding himself against her. Feeling the Ghoul’s touch all over her sent her mind into overdrive, the fire between her hips growing hotter and hotter.

From her breasts, the Ghoul’s hand found its way up underneath her dress and between her thighs. The Ghoul dipped his fingers into her underwear, her lips moist and ready. The Sister let out a lusty moan as his fingers found her throbbing clit. Feeling weak from his touch, she collapsed onto her elbows, making her bend over further. The Ghoul released his grip from her jaw, withdrew his fingers from her and proceeded to flip her dress over her rump, revealing a set of very intimate lingerie, her skin visible through the fabric. He lifted the hem of her underwear over a cheek and delivered a sharp slap, drawing out a louder moan from the Sister. The Ghoul got to his knees, and in the reddened spot, kissed and sucked at the flesh, making sure to leave a mark. His fingers once again met her lips, rubbing her through her underwear, her wetness now seeping through the light material.

Unable to keep himself from her, he pulled her underwear down over the curve of her rump, down her thighs to her knees, before finally slipping his fingers inside of her. Her elbows on the desk, the Sister reached her fingers over the edge of the desk for support as her knees buckled from under her; the Ghoul curving and working his fingers away.

Just as her stomach began to tighten, the Ghoul withdrew his fingers. The Sister arched her hips back out towards towards him. Slipping his fingers underneath his mask and into his mouth, the Ghoul’s eyes watched the Sister squirm, asking for more; and more she received.

He spread her legs further, pulling her underwear further down and off one ankle. The cool air stung against the Sister’s aching lips, desperate to be touched. To her relief, the Ghoul quickly found her clit, flicking and circling his tongue around it. He teased her entrance before gliding his warm tongue along her slit, and sucking on her folds. The Sister lifted her head and breathed his name as she finally neared her end, but the Ghoul had other plans and his mouth left her once again. Pleading cries left the Sister as she was once again deprived of sweet release.

The Ghoul chuckled as he straightened up, turning the Sister around to face him. He crashed his lips against hers, the kiss wet and messy. He lifted the Sister and set her bum on the table. The Sister laid back and hooked her legs around him, her underwear hanging by an ankle as the Ghoul undid his trousers. The Ghoul lifted the Sister’s dress over her stomach before stroking his length along her wet slit.

“Please..” The Sister pleaded, “please, I want you so bad.” She said, grabbing his hips. A laugh, as silvery as the devil’s left the Ghoul before he took her knees and pushed them upwards against her, unhooking her legs from him. Finally, he thrust himself into her. Her breasts bounced as he kept a hard, steady rhythm. Before long, the Sister finally felt the pressure between her hips that she longed for. Shutting her eyes, she surrendered herself to him; only to be startled by the loud rattle of a door.

The Sister’s eyes flew open and landed on the Ghoul’s. Alarmed, she opened her mouth to say something but the Ghoul put his hand over her mouth and continued to work away at her.

“Sister?” A muffled voice called out. “Are you in there?”

She groaned against his hand as she finally felt her orgasm wash through her. She rode it out, as the Ghoul continued to work for his, her mind being pulled on by the rattling door.

Finally, the Ghoul pulled out of her, spilling himself all over her stomach. With the Ghoul’s hand leaving the Sister’s mouth, she lowered her feet, her dangling underwear falling to the floor. The Ghoul stepped aside and rested against the table. The Ghoul let out a throaty laugh, as he straightened himself and watched the Sister do the same.

The Sister hastily pulled on her dress, lifting the neckline over her breasts and tidied her hair. “You!” She whispered furiously, pointing at the Ghoul and making her way to the door. She turned again, seeing him pick up and pocket her abandoned underwear. “And you are not keeping those!” She whispered again, fighting the grin that began to form on her face. The Ghoul only laughed once again in response.

The door rattled again once she reached it. As she straightened herself once more, her hand landed on her stomach, feeling the dampness seep through her dress. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, pacing herself. Her hand never leaving her stomach, she unlocked and cracked open the door. It was her assistant.

“Sister, I’m so sorry to have bothered you.” She started.

“Yes, what is it?” The Sister tried to keep her voice even.

“I was wondering if I could grab some pain medication, for the sister that came in with the sprain.” Her assistant explained, stepping closer to the door.

The Sister looked over her shoulder, her thoughts on the Ghoul. Hesitantly, she opened the door further. The two women walked into the infirmary, the Sister nervous that her assistant would see the Nameless Ghoul and discover their little rendezvous.

They turned into the room, to find it empty. The Nameless Ghoul, nowhere to be found. In an instant, it was as if a weight lifted off the Sister’s chest.

“Thank you so much, Sister. I didn’t know whether you were asleep or awake. Honestly, I could have just gotten them myself but the door was locked, which is strange because I know you never lock it.” Her assistant spoke, but the Sister was not paying her any attention, for it was now only on the door to her quarters, which stood ajar. With one hand, she opened the cabinet behind her desk and took out a bottle. She handed it to her assistant.

“Thank you so much, Sister.” Her assistant said, examining the bottle. She looked up to the Sister. “Sister, are you okay? You look a bit flushed.” The assistant remarked.

Wide-eyed, the Sister replied, “Oh um, yes. I think I may be coming down with something.” She reached the back of her free hand to her forehead.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stay?”

“No!” She said, a little too loudly, making her assistant jump. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine.” She said, lowering her voice.

“Are you sure?” Her assistant said, as she was led out of the infirmary. They finally reached the door, the Sister hurriedly pushing her assistant out of it.

“No, it’s fine. Goodnight.” She said, abruptly closing the door on her assistant. She leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She lifted her hand that was resting on her stomach and rolled her eyes before making her way back to her quarters.

She opened the door to find her Ghoul in bed, his clothes discarded on a chair. In his hand, he held her previously discarded underwear. He held it to his nose, inhaled her scent and brandished it to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, took off the rest of her clothes and went straight for the bed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
